Muddysplash
Muddysplash is a current queen of StarClan Personality She is loyal to the Clan and to the Warrior Code. She is a strict rule follower and will be expecting her kits to be the same. Still, she is kind and is a bit of a loner, not one to go up and talk to other cats. She fears that she won't be a good mother by herself after Ashfeather died. History The two WolfClan warriors, Softwhisker and Robinthroat, gave birth to Muddykit and her brother, Shadekit. Her father was an American curl cat, giving Muddykit the curled ears that this breed was known for. Shadekit didn't share this trait with her. She met Ashkit on her first day out of camp, the tom being five moons older than her. After learning all about the Warrior Code and the rules of the camp that her parents set for her, Muddykit took the rules to heart. Shadekit didn't share her enthusiasm about the rules, so it was nice for Muddykit to find something in common with Ashkit since he too liked to listen to rules, especially after that one time him and his friends left camp. The two hung out a bit, becoming friends. Muddykit saw him earn his apprentice name, and she saw how Ashpaw was becoming more serious as he aged. When she was apprenticed, Muddypaw got Flamepaw's, one of Ashpaw's friends, father, Tanglepelt, as her mentor. She took her training seriously and never broke any rules that her mentor placed before her. If he asked her to do something, she was quick to do it. To her annoyance, Shadepaw did everything in his power to try and get his sister to break at least one rule. To spite him, she worked extra hard to make sure she didn't by accident or purpose. She wasn't going to let her brother drag her into trouble. There were rules for a reason, after all. Both Muddypaw and Shadepaw lost their parents from an attack by a group of rogues. The day came when she got her warrior name. She was named Muddysplash, while her brother was named Shadefire. Muddysplash felt that she deserved her warrior name, while her brother could've worked harder and actually try more to deserve it. It didn't stop her from feeling grief when her brother died from Greencough. She knew they were quite the opposites, but she still loved her brother and it hurt when he died. Her and Ashfeather had drifted apart for a bit, but when they actually stopped to talk to each other, they found the earlier spark still there. Despite hardly hanging around each other much anymore, they were still falling in love. Muddysplash still worried about Ashfeather when Ravenstar took the patrol out to the WaveClan camp. When they came back, she was filled with relief when all of them, especially Ashfeather, came back alive. They soon decided to becomes mates some time after that. When WaveClan came and attacked the WolfClan camp, Muddysplash was filled with anguish as she watched Thistlegaze murder her mate. Ignoring the battle, she ran to stay next to his still body, unbelieving that he was actually gone. Days later, she goes to speak to Berrytail. Muddysplash already had the suspicion that she was pregnant with Ashfeather's kits. The medicine confirmed this and told her she had less than a moon before the kitting. This surprised Muddysplash since she didn't expect her to be that far in her pregnancy. But now her kits would grow up without a father and Ashfeather couldn't meet them face-to-face. This pained Muddysplash even more and she started to doubt if she could raise kits on her own without her mate to help her. She gave birth to two she-cats, Tallkit and Tawnykit, and a tom, Brackenkit, who reminded her of herself and Ashfeather. Owner Muddysplash is owned by Skyfoot the Warrior Cat. Theme Song When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne Quotes "Ashfeather didn't deserve to die. Now his kits won't know their father." - Muddysplash to Lavenderfrost. "He was brave, loyal, a great tracker. Yes, there's no doubt he would make a good father." - Muddysplash to Lavenderfrost about Ashfeather. Trivia Both Muddysplash and Ashfeather are brown tabbies with amber eyes, the only difference is her curled ears. Muddysplash has her mother's pelt color, but her father's tabby pattern and his amber eyes. Category:Queens Category:StarClan